


The Assassin's Family

by Reibunriinta



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, bc he deserves to be loved and happy and have a nice familly, just Ja'far being loved and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reibunriinta/pseuds/Reibunriinta
Summary: Ja'far returns home after being wounded in Zepar's dungeon and realizes just how much he loves his family.





	The Assassin's Family

Out of all the things Ja’far had never thought he’d look forward to hearing, he certainly never thought he’d be nearly reduced to tears upon hearing a cry of “TALKY BABY!”

No sooner had he stepped into the company building, than he did hear this however, and immediately braced himself for the tackle hug he knew was coming. Kikiriku cried with joy as he hugged his older brother with as much ferocity as one would expect from a giant toddler who had no idea how strong her actually was, and Ja’far quickly became worried he’d add broken ribs to his list of recent injuries. 

“Hey buddy.” He wheezed, carefully slipping out of the boy’s grasp and reaching up to pat him on the head. “Long time no see.”

“Where?” The little boy demanded, bouncing to keep himself occupied. 

Ja’far smiled and was happy to oblige him. “The others and I went to Heliohapt and a Torran village in the dark continent. We made many new friends, and we even brought someone home for you to meet!”

Hearing this seemed to excite him, as he began to bounce higher, shaking the room slightly. “Who? Who?!”

“His name is Sharrkan, and he’s a prince. Now, settle down I still haven’t told you in detail about the architecture and cultures we learned about.” 

He’d in truth been joking, as he assumed his little brother wouldn’t be able to understand much about that, as he was still very young, however Kikiriku sat down and perked up. “Ok go!”

Blushing, Ja’far was about to tell what he had managed to learn, when he was interrupted by a voice nearby. 

“They’re here already? Why didn’t anyone tell me?!”

Vittel burst into the room then, Mahad not far behind and Ja’far grinned as the former rushed to embrace him. “We heard everything! I can’t believe you actually did that I’m so proud of you!”

He was of course, referring to what Ja’far had done in Zepar’s dungeon, the act of stabbing himself in precisely the right place so that he would appear to be dead for a few minutes before making what seemed like a miraculous recovery. Of course, it wasn’t quite so pleasant as he’d had to have extensive medical care before they’d left Helliohapt, and the act of stabbing oneself was both dangerous and terrifying, however being met with admiration from Vittel and Mahad improved his opinion on the ordeal considerably. 

He just smirked then. “I’m officially either not as stupid as Humayd or just a lot more lucky.”   
Humayd had been the only other known assassin to attempt this technique, which he’d done for dramatic emphasis while angry, he had unfortunately however not survived the attempt. Ja’far supposed it wasn’t really decent to be joking about him now, but he’d never gotten along with the guy anyway so he didn’t feel overly bad about this. 

Vittel chuckled a bit, but otherwise didn’t say anything. “That must have been terrifying though! When we heard even we were scared! Mahad actually fainted and we had to get the cat to wake him up so we could tell him you were still alive!”

Ja’far imagined this all too clearly, and as he turned to Mahad, the man nodded to confirming this. Then, he set the kitten he was holding down carefully and signed “I need a hug.”

“Oh geeze.” Coming over then, he hugged the large ex assassin. “It’s good to see you care so much but is the floor okay?”

Mahad scowled, but it didn’t last long as even he had to chuckle at this as he knew Ja’far was just jesting. 

Just as he was being let go from yet another embrace, he heard a soft voice in the doorway. “Any hugs left for me?”

Turning he saw Rurumu then, leaning casually in the doorway, smiling softly. She was clearly choking back tears, and he knew very well that she must have been worried sick about him. When he thought of what she’d thought if he really hadn’t woken up, well that thought had terrified him more than anything before he’d done it. Before he’d spoken what he’d thought might have been his last words, his last thought had been “what about Rurumu?”

Smiling now, he gave a little wave. “Hi mom...I’m home.” His voice cracked as he said it, and he couldn’t help but tear up a bit as she came to hug him tightly. 

“I missed you so much!” She exclaimed her tears splashing the back of his shirt like melted snowballs. “We got Drakon’s letter...I was worried sick! Just asked the others…”

“She didn’t even manage to sleep for like...half a week dude.” Vittel shrugged. 

Kikiriku, who was growing fussy for lack of attention bounced near his mother. “Hug hug!”

Vittel noticed and came to his aid. “Commere little guy!” And with some effort he scooped the kid up before wheezing as he was hugged tightly. 

Rurumu embraced Ja’far for a few moments more before going to rescue Vittel from receiving broken ribs with said hug, and Ja’far took the opportunity to wipe his stray tears away, smiling. 

“Dude, can you show us the scar?” Vittel asked curiously. 

Ja’far hesitated, he didn’t mind it, as this scar was from a triumph and not some regrettable thing from his past, but he was worried about Rurumu. Looking to her then, he was about to ask when she nodded to him. 

“Only if you feel comfortable with it though…” She said softly, and Vittel hastened to agree. 

Smiling a bit, he unbuttoned his shirt to reveal the scar across his chest. “It’ll probably fade eventually...but yeah. I survived.” 

Everyone was impressed by this, although Rurumu had gone a little pale in the face. Kikiriku, was confused but not wanting to be left out chimed in with a “yay talky baby”. 

Rurumu reluctantly sighed then. “Alright, we should probably return to work...not you though Ja’far I want you to take today off and get settled in. We’ll have more time at dinner though, I’m making everyone’s favorite to celebrate!”

Ja’far’s stomach growled, and he realized then how much he had missed Rurumu’s cooking. Smiling he nodded. “Alright, I’ll take today off...I’ve earned it. Also just…” he teared up a bit as he grinned at all of them. “You guys really are the best family ever I love you!” 

Perhaps it was because this was a rare exclamation for him, or perhaps it was because of how emotional they all were, but they were quick to pull him into another hug and he was starting to really understand how they felt. He’d felt it with Masrur before and certainly felt it now, the kind of loyalty that would cause him to sacrifice himself for another, the desire to be close to someone and to see them safe. He didn’t even mind the scar now, as he had realized that it was decidedly the proof he had someone to protect. Even after everything that had happened to him, he still had the greatest family.


End file.
